


Rocking

by Autisticmockingjay (autisticmockingjay)



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Joniss - Freeform, Mockingjay, One Shot, POV First Person, POV Katniss, Stimming, Swearing, autistic Katniss, autistic!Katniss, jonissheadcanons, maybe? - Freeform, rocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticmockingjay/pseuds/Autisticmockingjay
Summary: Inspired by a post from JonissheadcanonsAfter a getting overwhelmed at a propo in District 13, Katniss runs and finds a place to hide where she can try to calm herself down. Johanna finds her and rather than tell her to stop behaving abnormally and to get back to the propo she sits with her. The two talk and become closer than before.





	Rocking

I charge through the corridors of District 13. Eyes half closed against the bright fluorescent lighting above me, ears still ringing from my time on the shooting range. People dressed in the usual grey jumpsuits of District 13 dart out of my way as I pass. Those that are too slow I crash into, pushing past them. The brief contact making my skin, that already feels too tight against my bones, crawl unpleasantly. I don’t have anything against these people. I just need to get away. I need to be alone. I need quiet. Somewhere to hide. Anywhere. 

A few people shout after me, I barely register their words. Perhaps they’re asking me to slow down. Perhaps they can see how close to the edge I am and are asking if I’m ok. My brain fails to comprehend the meaning of their words. A supply closet, one I frequently find myself hiding in when things get too much. I dart to the door, no one is in this hall. Very few people seem to pass here. The door is unlocked as usual. I slip into the darkness shutting the door tightly behind me. 

The closet is silent, I can hear nothing but my ragged breaths and beating heart. I retreat to the back corner, sinking to the floor and bringing my knees up close to my chest. Pushing lightly with my feet against the floor I start rocking back and forth, eyes scrunching shut and hands pressing tightly into my scalp. 

Everything is too much. People expect so much of me. More than I can give. A low hum escapes my lips, the sound calms me. I time it with my rocking, allowing my body to relax ever so slightly. Part of me feels I should stop. My mothers words echoing in my head. “Don’t do that, you look insane.” She always says on the rare occasion she catches me like this but she’s not here right now. 

Haymitch said something similar when he caught me like this after volunteering for my sister, on my way to what I was sure would be my death. “Don’t do that on camera sweetheart, don’t want potential sponsors thinking you’re a loon.” But he’s not here either. I tell myself I’m safe to do this. No one will see. No one will see their precious mockingjay acting less than normal while she hides in a supply closet. 

I’m not sure how long I spend rocking back and forth, humming tunelessly to myself. I allow my mind to wander to finally process what happened.  
It had seemed simple, a propo, Plutarch suggested it, show me training alongside the rebels encourage others to join our cause. Except when I’d arrived at the training ground it had all gone wrong. Training today was to consist of two elements. First we were to do some basic fitness training, starting with running an obstacle course. I always ran at the back of the group with Johanna by my side. The snarky woman would egg me on, keep me going even when my limbs burned and I’d do the same for her. We’d support each other making sure we both finished the course. 

Except Cressida and her team had wanted me to run at the front of the group, she’d given me lines to memorise I was supposed to say them while I ran in front. I had memorised them correctly I’m sure I had, but Cressida just kept making me do it again and again getting more and more frustrated each time. She’d made me look directly into the camera and say the lines. I did as she asked but somehow it still wasn’t good enough. I don’t understand why she can’t just explain exactly what I’m meant to do.

I was already stressed when we moved onto shooting. I had almost managed to sneak off to the furthest end with Johanna but Cressida had caught me. She had me stand amongst the troop, trying to get me to pose with my gun. No matter what I did it didn’t seem to be enough. I quickly became frustrated and told her that posing with a gun is pointless, she’d got angry about that. 

When eventually it came to shooting she kept stopping and starting, I could barely focus on what I was doing. I just wanted to go train with Johanna at the far end of the shooting range. Plutarch arrived which only made things worse, he’s far less patient than Cressida and soon was yelling at me to follow the script. But I hadn’t been given a script, I didn’t even know what I was supposed to do and no one was explaining it to me properly. I couldn’t speak anymore, I had to run. The gun fell out of my hands. I took off as fast as I could. Plutarch and Cressida calling after me. 

I open my eyes allowing them to adjust to the darkness. It’s not so dark in here really, a dim light means I can make out the shelves of cleaning products. I know from experience that if I were to stop moving for a couple of minutes the light would turn off. My rocking keeps it on. I don’t mind, this light isn’t as painfully bright as District 13’s fluorescent lights in the halls are. My eyes flick to the line of light beneath the door. I can even see the brightness from in my dark haven. I scowl at it looking away pointedly and speeding up my rocking. District 13 has an obsession with bright lights. District 13’s halls are all so brightly lit during the day. I’ve asked Haymitch about it, he mumbled something about UV lights to prevent vitamin D deficiency amongst the population. 

A shadow appears by the crack under the door. I stop humming as soon as I notice it. Forcing my body to stop moving. The sudden stillness makes my muscles scream. I curl my fingers into my palm digging the nails in. The pain calms some of the tension. The shadow shifts and leaves. I release a sigh of relief, whoever had been standing out there is gone. My relief is short-lived as the door handle turns and the door is swung open. I scrunch my eyes shut at the sudden blast of bright light. Unable to stop my body from starting up the calming movements I’d been making previously. I hum intensely, gritting my teeth together as my mind processes that there is a person here. A Person seeing the mockingjay act like this. I should stop, but I can’t. I don’t want to stop it’s the only thing keeping me from screaming in pain and frustration. 

The person slips into the closet, closing the door quietly behind them. I keep my eyes closed but I hear them shuffling near me, a shelf creaks when they lean on it. I roll further up into a ball the small sound feeling like an explosion to my ears. Silence falls between us, soon I make myself open my eyes to look over at the newcomer, wondering why they haven’t told me to stop acting this way and dragged me from my safe haven. My eyes meet Johanna Mason’s. I look away immediately.

I can feel her watching me. I frown letting out a few more hums to relieve the anxiety that bubbles up inside me. Johanna is an unknown. She caught me once like this. In the room we share. I’d had a tough day that involved going to see Peeta. I had to do something to calm myself down.  
She’d walked in and looked at me, rocking and humming to myself then settled down on her bed with a book without a word. As If I’d been doing nothing out of the ordinary at all. She’d never brought it up, never made fun of me for it. That’s something I would’ve thought Johanna would do. Make fun of me for acting the way everyone else seems to hate but she never did. Perhaps that means the rules are different with Johanna, perhaps it means she is ok with this. 

I hadn’t realised I’d continued rocking, my eyes now focussed on the wall by Johanna. She sits against the opposite wall, one knee half pulled up against her chest the other leg spread out in front of her. She leans on her knee no longer looking at me, instead examining her nails. I watch as she flicks a bit of dirt from underneath her nail, glancing up sensing my eyes on her. “You ok?” She asks, her voice far softer than usual, I frown in confusion, trying to understand the hidden meaning behind that. If there is a hidden meaning, I examine her expression. Is she genuinely concerned or was she just sent to take me back to the propo? The thought of going back makes me hum louder. I duck my head hands moving to press themselves against my scalp once more. I hear a long breath from Johanna. When I glance up at her I see her leaning back against the wall, eyes watching me closely. 

“Why are you here?” I ask flatly. Johanna’s eyebrows rise slightly. She licks her lips, eyes flicking over my face.

“Cressida told me you ran off.” She states as if it’s obvious. I frown, that doesn’t answer my question. 

“Why are you here?” I ask again, hoping she’ll tell me this time, I’d like to know if she intends on taking me back. I don’t want to go back. Not yet at least. Johanna is quiet for a long moment. I wonder if I’ve upset her.

“I was worried about you. Came to see if you’re ok Brainless.” The use of the nickname catches me off guard. I look up to check to see if she’s smiling. She is, the corners of her lips turned up ever so slightly. She’s teasing me. From anyone else the name would irritate me, but with Johanna it’s different. Everything’s slightly different with Johanna. Whether it’s different in a good way or a bad way and what it means I don’t know, but it’s different. 

“I don’t want to go back just yet.” I inform her. Her lips twitch, she shakes her head refusing to look at me. Her bottom lip disappears between her teeth as she lets out a light puff of air. 

“I guessed that. You don’t have to.” She breathes leaning her head back against the wall. I nod, glad that I can stay here a bit longer. I watch her a moment, moving to mimic her position, stretching one leg out and draping my hand over my bent knee. The closet is cramped and our feet almost touch. “What happened?” I squint up at her. She blinks, licking her lips. “All Cressida would say was you ran off.” 

“I ran off.” I inform her, shrugging my shoulders in the way I’d seen Prim do many times before. Johanna scoffs, letting out a light chuckle. I frown wondering what’s so funny. 

“Yeah I got that much… Why’d you run off?” 

I shake my head, I don’t know if I should tell her or even if I could if I wanted. We fall back into silence. Johanna doesn’t take her eyes off me. I keep mine trained on the wall behind her. After a while I allow myself to rock slowly. If Johanna is ok with my self soothing movements then I’m going to take advantage of that.  
My mind wanders. I’m no good at being the mockingjay, I never know what to do. I still find it hard to believe my actions triggered a rebellion. Everyone seems to expect me to be some kind of hero but I’m not. I’m just Katniss. A girl who is currently, rocking back and forth in a supply closet. I’m nothing special, in fact I think I’m one of the least qualified to be the figurehead of a rebellion. 

I examine Johanna’s face. She’s not looking at me now, instead staring upward, her brow furrowed. She often has a furrowed brow. She chews her bottom lip, she does that a lot too. Her fingers on her knee tap out a slow rhythm. I stare at her fingers a while copying the rhythm with my own fingers after a while. 

I’m glad she’s here. I’m glad it was her that found me and not anyone else. Anyone else would’ve dragged me away from here. Probably commented on my unusual behaviour, told me to stop and to act normal. 

“You should have been mockingjay.” I sigh, my gaze dropping to my hands. Johanna’s snort makes me look up, she’s watching me, an eyebrow raised. Perhaps she doesn’t understand. “No one would have to tell you what to do.” I explain, she purses her lips rising her head slightly. 

“True.” She agrees, her voice carrying an edge to it I’m not sure I like when it’s directed at me. I wonder if I‘ve said the wrong thing again. “But no one likes me.” She smiles, eyes glinting. I frown because those words don’t seem right. I search for my reply, licking my dry lips..

“I like you.” I finally find my words, her eyes widen and she looks away, my heart speeds up was that wrong? I wonder. But I meant it, I do like Johanna despite her brash nature and the insults she throws my way at every turn. Perhaps it’s her bluntness, I never have to guess with Johanna. Perhaps it’s how she doesn’t seem to mind that I’m a little different. Perhaps something else that I barely understand. 

“Good to know.” Her voice sounds strange. I look away hoping I haven’t somehow upset her. “You and Finnick are probably alone in that though.” Her voice is hesitant, her eyes staring at her hands, I tilt my head watching her closely. 

“Why?” Johanna rolls her eyes at my question. 

“Why’d you think Brainless?” She spits, glancing at me with narrowed eyes. I frown licking my lips again. Is this one of those questions that don’t need an answer? The silence carries on for a few moments as we both wait for the other to speak. 

“Because you’re...”

“Don’t answer that.” Johanna snaps, interrupting me. I duck my head in embarrassment, I knew I shouldn’t have answered that question. Why people always ask questions they don’t want an answer for I’ll never understand. 

“Sorry.” I mumble, Johanna lets out a long sigh, when I look up I find her with her hand on her  
forehead, she shakes her head her shoulders shaking. It takes me a moment to realise the sound escaping her lips is a laugh. I stare in confusion wondering what could possibly be funny. 

“You really are brainless aren’t you?” She snorts. I frown, is this another rhetorical question? I draw my knees up to my chest digging my fingers into my knees, rocking back and forth more violently than before deciding not to answer that. I don’t think I’m that brainless. It's not my fault people never say what they mean and ask questions that they don't want answered or that they refuse to explain anything they want of me properly. 

“Ah shit.” Johanna moves closer, I’m unsure of her intentions until she puts an arm around me. I freeze, my brain short circuiting for a moment as I register what is happening. “Look I’m sorry alright? I didn’t mean to upset you.” I frown because Johanna has never apologised to me for anything before. She does whatever she wants and to my knowledge has never uttered a word of remorse to anyone in her life, until now. She didn’t mean to upset me, but that it wrong too, she hasn’t upset me. It’s not her fault I don’t understand.

“It’s not you.” I mumble, registering the weight of her arm over my shoulders. It feels… Nice. I decide to allow myself to relax into her cautiously letting myself lean against her. Her body tenses and her breathing quickens slightly. I almost pull away but she wraps her other arm around me. I like this. My head rests on her collar bone, her arms are wrapped tightly around me. I feel warm and safe. Sort of like how I felt in Peeta’s arms, or Gale’s. But this isn’t quite the same, she doesn’t expect anything from me and I always felt a little awkward being close to them. Johanna is warm and soft, I much prefer being close to her than either of the boys. It feels... Right somehow, like I can relax now because I don't have to pretend to be anything I'm not. She sits a little stiffly and I wonder if she finds this uncomfortable, surely she’d have pushed me away if this wasn’t ok.

“I’m not stupid.” I state forcefully. “Not like Cressida thinks anyway. I just don’t see how I’m supposed to know what she wants unless she tells me what that is.” Johanna doesn’t reply so I continue hesitantly. “I don’t really understand what it is everyone wants of me. I’m supposed to be this figurehead or something. They say all I need to do is be myself but if I be myself I get shouted at. They don’t want me, they want the person they think I am. But I’m not that person...” I trail of blinking hard, surprised to find my cheeks wet from tears. I scrunch my eyes shut, embarrassed by my sudden display of emotion. 

Johanna is still silent, the only response to my words is a tightening of her arms. The pressure is calming. “I just wish I was normal, if I was normal then maybe I would know what everyone wants of me.” I confess quietly. 

“Don’t.” I blink, Johanna’s voice is hard, I try to move to look at her to try to figure out the meaning behind her tone but she holds me tightly. She let’s out a long breath. “Don’t wish that.” Johanna is silent a few moments, her body tense. Although I can’t see her face I can imagine her lip between her teeth, her brow furrowed. “You’re you and that’s ok. If they don’t like that then they can go fuck themselves.” Johanna’s voice is forceful now. I frown not sure what to make of this. “Here’s the thing Katniss, since winning the games the Capitol has dictated our every move, told us what to do and say and think but fuck them! If President Coin, Plutarch, Cressida, hell anyone thinks they can do the same then they can fuck off too.” Johanna’s hand moves to my braid, fiddling with it gently. “I like you because you’re you Katniss, not because of some fabricated version the Capitol and District 13 has come up with for you.” 

“You like me?” She’s never told me that before. I wasn’t entirely sure if she did. Johanna’s hand pauses dropping my braid. I fidget trying to look at her. 

“Yeah Brainless. I like you.” Her voice sounds strange. Warmth floods through me, I can’t stop the smile spreading across my face. I didn’t realise just how much I needed to hear that. 

“Thank you.” I tell her, I mean it. I’m not sure what else to say, I’m not sure how to tell her how much that means to me. I think she understands as she squeezes me for a few moments. I allow myself to relax slightly. She says nothing so I just listen to her breathing the steady, quiet sound soothing me. I've got used to hearing her breathing, at night when she's asleep often listening to it is the only thing that allows me to get any sleep. 

I’m not sure how long we spend like this just curled up together. I start to doze off, turning my head into Johanna slightly as her fingers run over my hair, the motions calm me completely. My mind drifts off as I decide it wouldn’t be terrible to stay like this forever. 

My shoulder being shaken pulls a groan from my lips, my fingers curl around the fabric of Johanna’s shirt. I grumble when she continues to shake me wanting nothing more than to continue to rest on her. “You know if you want to sleep there’s a more comfortable place to do it.” I tense knowing she’s suggesting we leave the supply closet. I shake my head not wanting to leave my dimly lit haven, or the warm comfort of Johanna’s arms. She pushes me off her. “You’re gonna have to come out the closet some time.” She says smiling strangely at me, I blink at her feeling like I’m missing something. 

I shake my head again. I don’t want to leave the closet. Johanna is still looking at me with that strange smile on her face. “Why are you looking at me like that?” I ask glancing at her. She bends forwards laughing. I watch her waiting for her to stop and explain the joke. 

“Don’t worry about it Brainless.” She says patting my shoulder with a smile. I frown still trying to work out what’s so funny. “Come on let’s get out of here my leg’s starting to cramp.” She sighs when I shake my head again. 

“Cressida.” I don’t want to face her. I’m sure she and everyone else is mad at me for running off.

“You don’t have to talk to her or anyone.” 

“I will eventually.” I mumble looking up when her hand squeezes my shoulder. 

“Not yet.”

“She’s probably looking for me right now, they probably all are.” I point out still not wanting to leave the closet. 

“Well if we see her I’ll tell her where to go.” Johanna says forcefully. I don’t know what she means by that. “That goes for anyone else who tries to be a dick to you. We’ll just go to our apartment and stay there until dinner.” I nod allowing Johanna to help me to my feet. She’s right that I have to leave eventually and I’d rather face the corridors with Johanna than on my own.

I squint when the door swings open, the bright lights hurting my eyes. A hum escapes me, my hand reaching for Johanna’s. I keep my gaze downward in order to block out most of the light, Johanna squeezes my hand leading me forwards. I hold onto her tightly trusting her to pull me out of the way of obstacles. I just wish the lights weren’t so bright, I can barely see. 

There’s chatter up ahead, glancing upward reveals people going about their business. My breathing speeds up. I want to turn around and run back to that supply closet. The pressure of Johanna squeezing my hand calms me slightly. 

She leads me through the crowd, I keep my gaze lowered but on the occasion I do look up I notice people are looking at me strangely, more specifically they stare at my hand that’s currently clutching Johanna’s in a death grip. Perhaps this means I should let go but I don’t want to. I know if I let go of Johanna’s hand I will only be unable to navigate through the crowd. 

“Katniss?” I recognise Gale’s voice, Johanna stops moving, I walk into her keeping my gaze downward as a shadow looms over us. I glance up at Gale he looks at me with a furrowed brow. “Are you ok? I heard you ran off...” My only response is a shrug, I really don’t want to have this conversation, I squeeze Johanna’s hand wanting to get out of here. 

“As you can see Katniss is fine.” Johanna’s voice is hard, she raises her hand with mine. I look up to find Gale staring at our hands clasped together. “And we have places to be so...” She trails off waving her free hand, palm upwards indicating behind her. Gale lets out a puff of air, shifting his position slightly. 

“Can I talk to you alone a moment?” Gale stands tensely looking at me, I don’t want to talk to him right now. I just want to curl up in bed, maybe with Johanna holding me. But Gale is my friend, I should talk to him. I don’t understand why it has to be alone though. Gale waits for my response as I fight to find the words to answer him.

I find myself glancing at Johanna who sighs. I look down. “Can we talk later?” I ask my voice quiet, I really don’t want to spend too long in the corridors. I hope Gale will understand, he’s known me for years, he usually knows when I want to be left alone. 

“Why later?” Gale asks, I wince from his aggressive tone. “Katniss everyone is worried about you. I’m worried about you.” 

“Well I’m fine.” I tell him glancing up at him. Gale sighs shaking his head. 

“President Coin wants to see you.” He state staring at me, his jaw tense. I wince really not wanting to go talk to Coin right now. I step closer to Johanna just wanting to go to our room and hide from the rest of the world. 

“Tell her she can fuck off.” Johanna growls, squeezing my hand and stepping forwards slightly. I can feel Gale watching me, I keep my eyes on the ground. 

“Seriously Katniss are you ok?” Gale asks

“Leave it.” Johanna insists. When I look up I notice both Johanna and Gale staring at each other intently. Gale sighs looking over Johanna’s shoulder at me. 

“Look just come find me later ok Katniss?” He asks, I nod in response not looking forward to that conversation. “I’ll tell President Coin I can’t find you for now but she’s going to want to talk to you eventually.” I nod again looking forward to that conversation even less. Gale steps aside and Johanna pulls me forwards. 

I sigh in relief when we reach our apartment and Johanna opens the door. She nudges me forwards and I enter relaxing as my eye adjust to the dimmer light. I head over to my bed and sit, quickly working to remove my boots. I then move so I’m leaning against the wall. 

When I look up I catch Johanna watching me from her bed. I bite my lip wondering if it would be ok to ask her to come and hold me again. I don’t really want to admit how much I’d liked her arms around me. Absent-mindedly I wrap my arms around myself rocking back and forth slightly. 

I pause when I hear a snort. Johanna shakes her head at me and gets up crossing the room and jumping onto my bed. “Move over.” I blink staring at her blankly, she rolls her eyes, pushing me gently. Slowly I shift my position giving her space to sit next to me. 

The next thing I know she’s wrapping her arms around me. I sigh relaxing slightly and moving to lean my head on her shoulder. We sit like that silently for a long time. Johanna’s hand playing with my braid.

“You can go to sleep if you want.” Johanna murmurs. I nod eyes already closing, my mind wandering. 

“Johanna...” I say after a while, she pauses I feel her body shifting slightly. I open my eyes. 

“Yeah?” Is her reply, I take a deep breath searching for the words. I wonder if I’m even allowed to ask the question that’s on my mind, if it will break some kind of unspoken rule between us. I fiddle with my sleeve nervously. “What is it Katniss?” She asks eventually pushing me away to look at me. I swallow hard already missing the comforting presence of her arms around me. She’s watching me, I can feel her eyes on me even if I’m not looking at her.

“I… You don’t seem to mind… When I act like this.” I rock back and forth once to demonstrate what I mean, glancing at her anxiously, still fiddling with my sleeve. “Everyone else gets mad but you don’t… Why is that?” She’s silent for a long time, eventually she shrugs, I see the movement out of the corner of my eye.

“You do what you gotta do Katniss.” I don’t understand the way she says it. I look at her tilting my head curiously. Johanna sighs rolling her eyes. “It helps you right?” She asks looking at me expectantly, at my nod she continues. “And it’s not like it hurts you or anyone else so why should it matter?” 

I frown contemplating her question. I don’t know why it matters to everyone else, she’s right it doesn’t hurt me or anyone else so surely it shouldn’t. But then again there’s so much I don’t understand about what I’m supposed to do and not do. I hum in frustration flexing my fingers as I look down at my knees. 

“My brother was like you...” Johanna’s voice is soft. When I turn my attention to her she refuses to look at me. She’s never spoken about her family before, not to me. “He used to do what you do... The kids in school used to say he was dumb but he was anything but dumb.” She shakes her head gripping her knees so tightly they turn white. She’s tense, her breathing erratic. “They thought he was an easy target but I used to beat their asses whenever they hurt him, they backed off eventually.” Johanna let’s out a puff of air her lips twitching upward, she swallows hard. Her eyes are watery. 

“What happened to him?” I don’t know if I should have asked that question. I suspect I already know the answer. Johanna inhales sharply. 

“Snow killed him, along with the rest of my family.” She confirms my suspicions her voice hard. I look away trying to find the words to say to this. I don’t know what I’m supposed to say. I can imagine how much pain she’s in, my heart aches for her. If Snow had killed my family I don’t think i’d ever get over it.

Her hands are still clutched around her knees. Slowly I reach for her placing my hand over hers lightly. She gasps at the contact. I almost pull my hand back with an apology, worried I’ve offended her somehow. Her fingers relax and she turns her hand intertwining her fingers with mine. 

I find myself staring at our interlocked hands. Her fingers fit perfectly between mine, better than Peeta’s or Gale’s ever have. She squeezes my hand. I scoot closer to her and rest my head on her shoulder. She doesn’t move, I hope she understands what I’m trying to say. I hope that I can comfort her somehow. She leans her head to the side, her cheek touching the top of my head. I think that’s a good sign, that it means this is the right thing to do.

“I’m going to kill Snow.” I promise, I know it’s not much. I know it can in no way bring her family back. Johanna squeezes my hand again. 

“Not if I kill him first Brainless.”

**Author's Note:**

> Original headcanon was -  
> After another failed propo where everyone is angry at Kat for not doing/saying the right thing she runs away to hide. Jo finds her rocking and humming to herself and sits quietly with her. Usually if anyone caught her acting like this Kat would force herself to stop but Jo never seems to mind her not acting like everyone else so she continues. Eventually she starts telling Jo how frustrated she is and eventually ends up crying in Jo's arms coz this is all too much while Jo gives her a tight hug 
> 
> http://jonissheadcanons-archive.tumblr.com/post/157967456798/after-another-failed-propo-where-everyone-is-angry
> 
> I changed it slightly since I just sort of started writing and that's what happened.


End file.
